fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Suzie Lovemace
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Suzie Lovemace '''is a fictional comic book character appearing in the issue created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Lilita , Lilith, Lith, Lite, and Spellbinder, and is well known as one of nine original members of the '''Xiamen, for her past worthless, present realistic, and future strange membership status with her team, for her private relationship with her boyfriend, Calvin Islet, for her personality traits that inspired the Xiamen to see what worths a lot of lessons to learn from her taste of tough side, and for her survival experiences with the untamed and dangerous alien race Aliensation 'beyond impossible oddity. She is an unknown strange visitor among these unknown entries with her multiplying powers due to the future event, "'Compressive Transveral Future Timeline". In "the Future Offsprings of the Zemo" story arc, she and other unknown entrees just appeared nowhere from the sky and met their fate, revealing that the powers protect them from getting killed and then crashed in the rooftops of the Zemo facility and then on the floor of the training session room inside of the Zemo facility. Her looks and uniform appears to be the original Hot Pink '''of the '''Zemo, haunting the Zemo to see their deceased dear friend and teammate and surprising them to know that she may be luckier far enough to alive this time. The Zemo is overexcited to see their deceased teammate and trying to make a reunion with her, but they found it odd and confusion from the threat of the unknown girl entry. She told the Zemo back off, confusing them to hear her voice differently and giving them a wonder why she wore the original Hot Pink's uniforms and google, and have even hairstyle. The Zemo felt threatened and humiliated by what they seem to think she is Hot Pink, their dear friend, telling her stop copycatting their teammate, Hot Pink. And she asked the''' Zemo the question that she never heard of, "Who the heck is '''Hot Pink, bunch of jerks?" The Zemo called Chloroxine to come while they fought against the mystery unknown girl, but they can not catch her and that place prevented her from teleporting. She decided to teleport the Zemo so much more than she could ever imagine that she never try it on the Zemo before. She made her escape through the Zemo facility and seeked for an exit, meeting Chloroxine at the moment of surprises and warning her not ever mess up with her. She thanked Chloroxine for letting her go and gave her a lot of deep shock that she saw a ghost of her best friend, Hot Pink. She was called a name Dina once by Chloroxine. Debuts (1989-1990) Fictional character biography 'Background' Xia Lilita joins the Xia on the very first encounter with the Xiamen. She once believes that her sister may be dead as if she does not do something and takes a course to take a learning lesson in the black magics in an order to save her sister from being killed by an unknown person (later revealed Archmage). Little know about her origins, she seemingly kept herself secret and discrete from the Xia. The Xia has forgotten her for those years while she takes an advantage of focusing on her magics and seeing what happens to her sister, but she has not told how she gets in and sees the possible future happenstance of her sister. The time and space she goes in may belong to the futurists or she used the magic to talk words in sending her to the future to see her sister. No one has been heard from Lilita ever since they just met Lilita for the first time. Strangely far enough, the Xia turns around and looks at the other mystery stranger, the one is a sister of Lilita who just joined the Xia and just created her codename--M'Karima. Lilith When the Xia learnt of M'Karima's existence, they realized it was Lilita who held the responsibility for saving M'Karima's life and her action. They decided to blame her for stealing the time and space from Ptersaureus or Nido. Seemingly, they found out that it wasn't either Ptersaureus or Nido. the Xia has met Lilith, no longer Lilita. Lilith took a chance to kill all the Xia, but M'Karima is the first among them who is about to be killed by Lilith, but Lilita fought Lilith, an evil magical entity successfully. She learnt if she destroyed Lilith and she would die otherwise. She then told the Xia and M'karima not ever find her again please. M'Karima told her that she is not looking for her, but the Xia were looking for her. Lilita felt guilty to hide from the Xia and worked on something else where she should not have done that. M'Karima told her that she wanted to face herself being trapped in the innocent soul of hers where she wish to learn how to use the black magic arts, but Lilita acknowledged that M'Karima can not survive having black magic arts because she saw the future secretly. Lith ''' Somehow, she took too much energy from black magic that touched the negative energy of Lilith, the one who found her and magically bonded with her being in the form of entity. Lilith successfully took all negative energy from Lilith and took Lilita's life over the rest of her life. Something went wrong with Lilitha is bothering Lilith because Lilith thought she can control Lilita while she could able to reach the Calibre and Xia. '''Lite Facing the Calibre and Xia while Zen and the Zemo saw the first signature energy that has been brightened everyone, M'karima is trying to catch her sister, but M'Kaar is in a hurry to get M'Karima to the safety. M'Karima told M'Kaar that she will never forgive him for what he has done to her. Z'Nox tries to calm M'Karima and M'Kaar's argument and learns that M'Karima can not let it go because she does not want to lose her close sister, Lilita. Lilith and Lilita have been fighting each other over the form of the Lith and Lilita, but Lilita learnt the trick and let Lilith take the whole thing over Lilita. Somewhat strange, Lilita once tells Lilith that is time for us to learn the hard way to make no choice whether Lilith wanted it or Lilita dared and risked to make a sacrifice. Lilith yelled out at Lilita, "NOOOO! You must not destroy us! How dare you care to kill yourself in an order to save the world from being destroyed and turning into negative and evil energy!" Lilita finally looks at what she becomes of what she really wants. She finds the truth to learn that she is going to die and accepts it. M'Karima is not accepting it and telling Lilita not to leave her. A very white light has begun as the bright brighten the world a very harsh white bright. M'Kaar does not want M'Karima to be blinded or affected by the effects of the Lite. The Death of Suzie Lovemace Zen and the Zemo learn that Suzie Lovemace is dead in an order to save the world from turning itself into negative and evil world in which Lilith wanted. M'Karima angrily told M'Karima their relationship is over and left him and quitted the Xia, making the Zen and the Zemo wonder how the future effects Zen not to join the Zemo and assuming too much it could be most likely possibility, but is not confirming the fact there may be a reason for the future between Zen and the Zemo unable to be friend. Strange Magical Energy M'Karima feels it very odd and knocks out and is found by the Shadow of Arc, the ones bringing her to a medical center and surprising M'kaar to see her again. The Zemo calls the Shadow of Arc that there is something's definintely wrong with Zen and assumes there may be effective impact on the magic users. A father of M'karima Bray is looking for his daughter and angrily tells the Shadow of Arc to back off. He tells them that he knows that he feels it too. He warns them not to touch her, but M'kaar faces him by asking him the question: "Who are you?" While the Shadow of Arc calls the Zemo to come down and see what is going on with the mystery one who is coming after M'Karima, the Zemo comes and sees him in a surprise. They asks him how is he doing ever since they haven't been heard in age. He tells them all that he is the father of Suzie and Zorielyn and married to Christina Shean. Everyone is confused to hear the last name--Shean and even shocked to know that he is connected to them. A strange magical energy reappears and the ghost of Suzie Lovemace comes toward Bray, causing Bray in a deep of shock. Bray calls at his daughter the name--Suzie! The Zemo and the Shadow of Arc confused hearing him say it and thought he was crazy. Suzie learns that she can not communicate with him because she is a bonded to magic in which entity's bond is broken. An Entitical Bond (Entity's Bond) ''' After that, Suzie Lovemace destroyed Lilith and sacrificed her life in an order to save the world, learning that if she destroyed Lilith and she will die. Still, she thought she is dead ever since she believed it to be true. She felt somewhat strange and freed from the influence of who she disliked the most. Something has changed her effectively in a process. She developed her mutant powers that finally reachs the new advanced of her powers in which she has not known about it. What leaves her just now? She is magically bonded to entity where she can use the entity's through the world to see what is going on. She wonders how things happen. She learns that she is free from Lilth, but she is an entity that an entity has been destroyed. She does not get it. She does not know that her magical powers that absorb the magical entity into her, making her more powerful magical being. '''The Form of the Mystery Suzie Lovemace learns that she has been working so hard on something while she is in entity or an entity. She is shocked to meet the form of the mystery that she has been working so hard on for few months. Her magical bond bonds with magic-genetically DNA and RNA through her family. That bond shocked M'Karima and Zen effectively so bad and sensed Bray. The light has been making in what the Xia, the Zemo, and Shadow of Arc saw and is thought threat to the world by the Xia, the Zemo, and the Shadow of Arc. However, they worry that the light will brighten the world once more again. The light brightens them in the eyes differently ways that does not hurt their eyes. They saw a light soul of Suzie Lovemace, the one is forming the new form of herself comes with a name--Lilita once again, but she does not like that name because of she does not like to remember the name of Lilith that haunts her dream forever. She tells them please call her the first name or nickname--Suzie or Suzy. Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion When the space shuttle facing a problem, Suzie Lovemace willingly goes to fix a damaged capsule and finds the timebomb comes with the capsule. She tries to tell the Xia and M'Karima something that they can not understand her. When M'Karima figures out what Suzie Lovemace's words to say with the magic-genetically feelings, she started realizing that Lilita said a timebomb on the capsule. The space shuttle exploded. Before that, she started feeling the familiar anger and a little dark inside of herself. Lilith tells her that she is glad to return to see her again in the form of Lilith or a vision of hers haunts her is giving her a hint that space is destroyed as an idea as she saved her life in an order to destroy the Lilith is a kind of similar. Getawayers Suzie Lovemace mysterious appears in the eyes of the Getawayers and makes Pter so angry. Pter tells Suzie Lovemace its no time for her to come and talk to Pter and assumes her of being like sneaky Hot Firecat. Suzie Lovemace tells Pter that she has no idea why she is here and asks if Pter sends her here. Pter starts confusing when she hears what Suzie said is making sense and telling the truth. Pter does not realize that Suzie Lovemace may be unique to save the future as if Pter thanks herself for having Suzie on her team. Successfully, Suzie Lovemace sends all to the seal where Pter can not send them away because she is trapped in the place. She tells Pter that is the one way Pter has to finish her job because she destroyed the magical seal that nobody can find the seal. She then tells Pter that nobody finds the magical seal because of Pter did it somehow. Pter wonders how she does that. Suzie Lovemace assumes Pter gets back from the trapped place to normal place successfully. Pter realizes that Suzie is correct. Firstrate Xia When she returns back to Earth without realizing the possible alternative time in which is called the Firstrate Xia, she faces her sister M'Karima and finds it odd to see how angry and upset M'karima is. She tells M'karima everything is okay for now, but M'karima tells Suzie that she is tired and sick of seeing a ghost of Suzie Lovemace and the apparent deaths of Suize Lovemance many times and assumes Suzie is a clone like Top Secret Special Agency clones. Suzie tells M"karima that she is real and alive and confuses that M'Karima can not feel anything magic-genetically through her, giving her a lesson to learn that she may not able to see the future anymore. Powers Category:Character Category:1991 Fairview Comics Characters Category:Real Names